Girl Melanie
by LousieL-uh-vsYouB-uh-oy
Summary: Malik likes Melanie.Melanie and Derwin are getting married next spring,so he's trying to get her to fall in love with him.Will she fall in love with him or is she stuck on Derwin?Will Kelly and Tasha be able to make her see she loves Malik,too?Language!


**_"Hold up! Look at bridezilla over there working a wedding gown."_Malik.**

**_"What you talking bout?"_Derwin.**

**_"Four, please."_Lady.**

**_"Women didn't I tell you to hold on, damn! Dawg, look at girl melanie over there.-Sigh- What a sad sight."_Malik.**

**_"Melanie?"_Derwin.**

**_"She getting her hopes up on a dress she know she cant afford."_Malik.**

**_"How do you know what we can afford?"_Derwin.**

**_"Boy please, look at the ring you bought her, yall broke bro. Trust me man, I know what its like being broke okay, I remember back in the day all I could do was window shop. D__ing dong look at her."_Malik.**

**_"Excuse me."_Lady.**

**_"Dont you hear us having a conversation?"_Malik.**

**_"Maybe we should take the stairs"_Lady.**

**_"No, like hell you will, you been interrupting me this whole time, now you go to the fourth floor. Push the button."_Malik.**

**_"I voted for obama."_Lady.**

**_"I dont give a damn about that women, im rich i aint for all them taxes. Push the button!"_Malik.**

**_"Yo, chill out angry Smurf, Imma call her and see what's up."_Derwin.**

**_"Why you gonna call her? Its embarrassing enough the girl cant afford the dress she want derwin."_Malik.**

**_"See, man shes over it, shes putting it back. It's just a dress man."_Derwin.**

**_"Dawg this is pitiful. I might just drop a twenty right here in the elevator and just pray to god the girl finds it on the way out."_Malik.**

**I love that. Malik, oh what can you do with him? lol JK. Hes my fave(: Anyway-**

* * *

><p>Melanie P.O.V.<p>

I sighed, and put the dress back. I got on the elevator, really wanting the dress, and I looked down to see a twenty. Wow, my luck must be changing. I picked it up and shrugged if I'd dropped I wouldn't get it back either so who ever dropped this can deal with it, they're probably rich, anyway.

_"Girl melanie, What chu doing here?"_Malik stepped into the elevator with a smirk on his face.

_"Nothing, just trying on some dresses."_I said, making it sound like an everyday activity.

_"Cool."_I nodded, he pushed down and when it stopped on his floor, he waved, his smirk still in place. I wonder what he's so happy about.

-Later-

_"Malik Wright! Who is she?"_I heard Tasha as I came in the door. I never heard a reply, I just saw Malik round the corner, a smirk on his face. I wonder who could make Malik smile so much, unless he's having a party, or having fun watching someone's plan backfire on them.

_"Hey, Malik, who's the girl?"_Kelly asked, as she came in seconds later, he just shook his head, smiling. Kelly and I shrugged going into the livingroom/kitchen thing, Tasha smiled.

_"Okay, so Malik likes a girl. Like, as much as Malik can be in love with a girl. Oh and I wish I could tell you, but yall two are like gossip queens. You just don't know when to keep a secret unless it's your own."_She said, Kelly and I rolled our eyes.

Malik P.O.V.

-Malik's Dad's Place-

_"So let me get this straight, your in love with 'Girl Melanie' and she's the fiancee of your friend Derwin?"_My dad asked, I nodded.

_"Yeah, but the wedding's not til next spring."_I said, he started to say something, but Sheila said something first.

_"You love her? Honeslty? You have a whole year to show her, tell her. get the girl, Malik."_Sheila said, I nodded.

_"Wha-"_My dad began, but I stopped him.

_"Thanks, Sheila."_I said, as I walked out the door, and drove home, thinking about how I would surprise her with the wedding dress. She'll be happy. I can't wait to see the look on her face. It was wierd though, I realized my mom and Sheila were kinda a like in a few ways, I mean my momma told me to do what Sheila said, different words but same thing.I got home to see Derwin and TeeTee talking on the couch.

_"Well, I gotta go man, doing that video with Drew."_Derwin said, and TeeTee nodded. Derwin left and I grabbed the dress.

_"So, your gonna try and get the girl?"_TeeTee asked as he saw me come out with the dress in the dress pocket thing **(I tried to find the name for t but i couldn't so i made my own[:)**

Melanie P.O.V.

-Melanie and Derwin's Apartment-

I dropped my purse, and grabed a water out of the fridge. I just got home and as soon as I sat down, I heard a knock. I sighed, and got up I went to the door and opened it, I saw Malik, he had his hands behind his back.

_"Hey Girl Melanie, I just stopped by because as a friend I wanted to give you a gift, put a little less stress on you, you know."_Malik said, as I let him in. He pulled his hands out in front of him, he was hold the dress I'd tried on earlier, I think I just died, I couldn't help it, I was so happy I hugged him tightly.

_"Oh my god, thank you Malik, I love it. But why are you being so nice?"_I said, the last part after a pause.

_"Im just in a giving mood today."_I saw him looking like he wanted to continue but all he said was_"Later, I got a few more things to do."_He left after that and I held the dress in my hands, smiling. I looked at the clock, crap! Derwin's coming home about now. I took the dress back to my room, zipping it tightly to the dress pocket he'd given me to hold it in. I put it behind all the close and stuff and closed the closet. I then walked back into the livingroom and couldn't stop smiling.

**Awwe(: Malik's in love(: lol yeah(: Please review or/and thanks for reading(:**


End file.
